sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit The Cat
Basic Info |} Spirit The Cat, is a fan character created by MissAquaAnime She is an eleven-year-old turquoise cat. She has a long-standing relationship with Frostbite The Fox , whom acts as a mother figure, dispite Spirit's mature nature and idependence. Her main weapon is 'Soul fire', the name of purple flame-like orbs she can summon that do not burn, but actually feel quite cold. Spirit is a emotionless, mature girl, with a very disinterested attitude, regarding most matters. However, her distant attitude and reluctance to speak about her feelings can work against her, and she often finds that people do not understand her true intentions. This quality can lead to her getting into fights with everybody from Sonic to Eggman. Backstory Spirit was born in a supersitious village in the mountains of mobius, where certain girls were believed to be the re-incarnation of the local deity "Lehava". Lehava was believed to be a female, white, two-tailed cat with large, metalic wings that extended from her back. When Spirit was born the village elders decided she was the new re-incarnation and sent her to the village temple where she grew up. There, she not taught how read or write, and rather was treated more like a tool than the little girl she was. The monks that resided in the temple, taught Spirit how to harness Lehava's powers, which, in reality were actually dark magic that could be obtained by anyone if they practiced and had enough magical power. Through training, Spirit harnessed purple flames that the monks proudly exclaimed to be "Soul fire" a name that Spirit has used to describe them ever since. She also was taught the ability to teleport, but was never able to master it, and can only teleport 2 metres at the most; she named this ability "Sudden Flash" When she turned 8, a strange fox named Frostbite wandered into town, and immediatly began to question their belief in Lehava. She was taken to Spirit whom the villagers claimed as "Proof of Lehava's divine power". Spirit was commanded to show Frostbite her abilities, and first refused. "I'm tired." She stated, blankly, "I do not want to wear myself out." Such a response was meeted by a hard hit on her cheek. Frostbite bit her lip slightly at such an act of cruelty, but was curious to see "Lehava's divine power". Spririt charged up her Soul Fire and shot it towards an apple hanging from a nearby tree, and it disinigrated instantly. Frostbite was horrified by what she saw. "You teach and corrupt a small girl of your choosing by forcing the dark arts onto her?!" She shouted at the people in rage; stomping her foot onto the ground Frostbite continued to yell, "And when she decides to act of her own free-will you resort to violence agaisnt her?!" In a rage Frostbite accidently created an ice pillar that shot towards one of the monks, injuring him badly. Knowing it was her time to leave, Frostbite left Spirit with a few last words, "I will come back for you. We will run away together, I promise." A year after the monks decided to perform the ritual on her that would "Give her Lehava's appearance and power". However, in truth was actually a dark ritual. Normally they would wait until the 're-incarnation' was 10, but with the constant threat of Frostbite taking Spirit away, they decided to perform it then. During the ritual, Spirit's young body began to tremble, as it could not take the magical power that was forced into her. She soon collapsed, as she felt two points of piercing pain as if something was ripping out from her back. The monks did not halt, even at the sight of her struggling to gain consciousness. Spirit tried to hold on, but it was no use, and she could feel herself slipping away, as the power she was being injected with started to eat her up from the inside. Just as Spirit was about meet her death, her powers went haywire and fire began to circle around her. She felt a strange presence behind her shoulders, and weirder still she could not see at all out of her left eye. Ignoring these factors, she went into a frenzy, her fire burnt up items around her, and soon the room caught on fire. The monks could barely escape as the temple burnt down to the ground. Hours later, Spirit awoke, surrounded by the charred structure that was her home for 9 years. She made her way to a mirror that miraculously survived, and when she saw the cat that looked back at her she stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity, before covering her face with her hands and crying for the first time in her life. She curled up into a ball and wept, until she felt someone give her a gentle hug from behind her. "Now, now, big girls don't cry." An gentle voice whispered, before Spirit turned around to see Frostbite smile back. "W-w-will you keep your promise?" Spirit asked quietly, to which Frostbite replied with a nod, "Do you want to go?" Frostbite asked. Spirit stood up, "I never want to see this place again." Her tears were now replaced with a bitter hatred for the monks that had done this to her, as she walked into the distance with Frostbite by her side. Spirit now travels with Frostbite, who is currently teaching her how to read, write and preform maths. She struggles with writing stories because of her lack of emotions prevent her from telling interesting stories and making sympathetic characters. However, she excels in mathematics and is already learning advanced algebra. Relationships 'Frostbite The Fox:' Spirit sees Frostbite as the the closest thing to a mother she's ever had, and is deeply emotionally attached to her- even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes... 'Kato the Etherling:' Despite Frostbite's disapproval towards Kato, Spirit enjoys his company, mostly because she knows it was Yona who tried to kiss her and not Kato, due to her magic sensing powers. 'Fern The Cat: ' Spirit is not so attached to Fern personally, but sees Frostbite is, and as such is willing to defend her fearlessly. 'Amy-Rose: ' Spirit has only met Amy once, and doesn't get her enthusiasm and joy for well, everything. She also doesn't understand her love for Sonic, but Spirit decided it was best not to ask. 'Sonic The Hedgehog: ' Although Spirit tries to stay out of Sonic's adventures due to a complete lack of interest, she has ran into him a few times. She realises that there are a lot of other people around him, and Frostbite on numerous occasions has suggested Spirit tags along on one of his adventures for the sake of Socialising. She refused the offer; "I don't like crowds. It is inefficient." Other Abilities 'Magic Sensing/True Sight': The ability to 'see' the use of magical spells, curses, charms, hidden or invisible objects/people and general outer-worldly tampering comes from her black eye. Due to her body not being able to hold all the magic that was forced into her at a young age, her black eye was used as a 'storage unit'. Without having almost all of her magic stored in her black eye, she would not be able to cope with the spiritual energy and collapse. At the expense of this, her left eye is blind to everything but magical and spiritual currents that run through all beings that have came in contact with magic in any form. 'Some-what Immunity To Mind Tampering': Because of the immense magic surrounding her, Spirit's 'soul' in a sense is hard to pinpoint, therefore, it takes a lot of effort to even sense her emotions, and further more it is very hard to read her mind, and mind control is almost completely out of the question. Weaknesses, Problems ect. 'Reactive Attachment Disorder': Spirit has a severe case of reactive attachment disorder, as mental disease defined as; "When a child fails to receive adequate comfort and nurturing from caregivers. Essentially, the child has not learned to accept or expect a comforting response. As such, children with reactive attachment disorder may show diminished or absent expression of positive emotions during routine interactions with caregivers (e.g., they fail to smile)." Even though Spirit may see Frostbite as a mother figure she fails to respond to most of Frostbite's attempts to have her react to anything she does for Spirit; this is not out of ungratefulness rather Spirit is very new to the idea of being cared for. 'Lack Of Practicality In Clothing': Despite Spirit's logical nature, she latches onto her clothes despite their unpractical nature; the sleeves are too long, skirt limits movement ect. This may be because of some sort of deeper connection, but Spirit is probably latching onto the old robes because her memory of wearing them for the first time was one of the happiest in her early childhood. All The Amazing Art I've Gotten Of Her So Far! Thanks Everyone! Spirit the Cat.png|Picture By SigmaAlphaThree spirit the cat spell.png|By scifiEnchantress Spirit the cat look.png|By sparkledaisy Spirit Shaded.png|By GlacierNTrouble Spirit The Cat.png|By LPSpuppygirl1 spirit the cat.PNG|By Lunanstar point_commission_for_missaquaanime_by_justyna3333-d7wmffj.png|By Justyna3333 gift_art_for_missaquaanime__spirit_the_cat_by_kitkatsart-d8dk4kv.png|Gift By KitKatsArt spirit.png|Point Commission By shadowhatesomochao spirit com.png|Spirit By LadyArciela Trivia *Spirit was first an adoptable made by me, but after trouble with uploading it to Deviantart, I decided to take her for myself. *Spirit originally had split personality disorder. This idea was scrapped. *Spirit also originally could fly. This idea was also scrapped, and replaced with the ability to leap up high into the air. Category:Cats Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Magical Abilities